Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables
by YumikoKuroNeko
Summary: Los ukes se van de vacaciones a Hawaii para relajarse , pero no tendrán ni un minuto de descanso ya que el hotel donde se hospedan es un tanto extraño


Hola! Este mi primer fic Ojala que les Guste! :3

Unas Vacaciones Inolvidables

En la ciudad de Inazuma un grupo de Ukes iba camino al aeropuerto para ir de vacaciones a Hawaii , en solo pensar en el sol , las playas y la comida ya querian estar adorado grupo de ukes estaba conformado x Un peli azul de ojos almendra no adivinan como se llama , si es Ichirouta Kazemaru , otro de nuestros adorados de ojos negros y cabellos verdes Ryuuji Midorikawa Era su nombre , el tercero mi querid... Nuestro querido (¬¬) peli plata de ojos grices Shirou Fubuki que no va a ninguna parte sin su onii-chan peli rosa y ojos al = que el grices , el siguiente uke se parece mucho a Shirou solo que con unos orbes azul cielo de nombre (como ya sabran ) Suzuno Fuusuke y el ultimo pero no menos importante un castaño de ojos azul mar , Tachimukai Yuuki.

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto faltaban 10 minutos para que el avion despegara

-Etto...Quien tiene los voletos.-pregunto Mido  
>-Creo que suzu-chan .- dijo el peli azul<br>-Si...Yo los tengo  
>-Vamos a la fila.-dijo Shirou<br>-Oki  
>-Atsuya!<br>El nombrado se da vuelta para ver quien le grita al darse cuenta se acerca  
>-Kirino.-le dice abrazandolo.-que haces aqui?<br>-Voy de vacaciones con un amigo a Hawaii  
>- Nosotros =<br>-Etto ...Onii-chan ¿quien es el?  
>-Es un compañero de clases vamos en el mismo salon<br>-Ya veo van a Hawaii tambien  
>- Sipi<br>-Con quien vas?  
>-Con el .- dijo mostrandoles a su amigo.-Se llama Matsukaze Tenma.<br>-Mucho gusto .-dijo nervioso  
>-porque no se unen a nosotros.-le pregunta Atsuya<br>-Si tu insistes ... Oki  
>-Shirou sabes? .- dijo Atsuya cuando empezaron a caminar<br>-¿Que cosa?.-dijo curioso  
>-Que nosotros con Kirinonos comunicamos telepaticamente<br>-¿Si?  
>-Si los peli rosa tendemos a saber unos de otros.- dijo abrazando a Kirino<br>A todos les cayo una gotita estilo anime  
>-Vamos que le avion ya despega.-Dijo Suzu-Chan<br>-Haii!  
>Al subir al avion quedaban 8 asientos justos pero no juntos<p>

Cada uno intento sentarse rapido perodel altavoz del avion se escucho un:´´Queridos Pasajeros este avion despegara en 3...2...1``Solo Kirino,Shirou,Mido y Tenma alcanzaron a sentarse Nuestros queridos ukes calleron y hicieron que alguien se golpeara la cabeza con el vidrio.

-Quien Pilotea esta cosa ?.-grito enojado un peli rojo de ojos ambar  
>-Estas bien.-pregunto preocupado Suzu-chan<br>-Si  
>-Que bueno si necesitas algo puedes pedirmelo<br>-Esta bien.

-Gomene,Gomene.-decia a toda prisa Tachi  
>-No es nada .-dijo un peli rosa con peinado de palmera<br>-(Ya calmado)Etto ...Te sangra le cabeza pero no te preocupes ire a buscar un botiquin quedate quieto ¿si?  
>-OK<p>

-Lo siento mucho.-pedia disculpas un peli azul  
>-Calma solo a sido un golpe .- dijo uncastaño con una banda Naranja en la cabeza<br>-Estas bien  
>-Si mi banda me protegio<br>-Te crecera un chichon si n o te pones hielo, lo ire a buscar no me tardo

-Perdon.-Dijo Atsuya  
>-No a sido tu culpa.-dijo un rubio<br>-te golpeaste muy fuerte ire a buscar un botiquin  
>-Pero si no a sido nada...-alcanso a decir el rubio antes de que Atsuya saliera corriendo<p>

Y con nuestro otro grupo de ukes los cuales alcanzaron a sentarse:  
>Kirinino/

Nuestro adorado pelo de chicle de fresa se alcanzo a sentar junto la ventana mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje escucho una bella musica al parecer tocada en piano (como es esto posible) miro a su lado y vio un chico peli-gris que en su smartphone al parecer tenia una aplicacion de piano , la cual estaba usando para tocar ´´Zelda s Lullaby``.

-Que lindo tocas .-le dijo Kiri Kirino cuando finalizo la pieza  
>-Gracias<br>-¿Cual es tu nombre?  
>-Shindou Takuto ¿y el tuyo?<br>-Ranmaru Kirino , ¿Que otra cancion sabes?  
>-Muchas otras , quizas esta te guste.-dijo Shindou empezando a tocar otra vez<p>

/Shirou/

El Copito De Nieve se sento al = que Kiri-Kirino en la ventana , tomo un libro y se puso a leer , pocos minutos despues le dio curiosidad x quien se sentaba a su lado asi que como cualquier persona normal miro hacia el lado y vio que la persona que estaba junto a el leeia el mismo libro pero con mas concentración

-¿Te gusta leer?.-pregunto nuestro mono de nieve sin pensar  
>-Hmm...Si.-adivinen como era la persona que le respondio , tenia el pelo crema y ojos cafe casi negros<br>-Es un bonito libro no lo crees  
>-Sipi<br>-Que otros libros has leido.-le pregunto Shirou  
>-Bueno ahora no me acuerdo de muchos...<br>-Pero dime de cual te acuerdas .-dijo insistiendo Shirou  
>-Haber ...Etto...´´El Oso Juancho 1 , El Oso Juancho 2 y El Oso Juancho 3 El Regreso Del Oso Juancho`` y tambien la saga Crepusculo y Harry Potter.<br>-(Con una gotita estilo anime) ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
>-Shuuya Goenji ¿y el tuyo?<br>-Shirou Fubuki...-luego de eso empezaron una conversación sobre otras cosas

/Midorikawa/

Este Ukecito se sento mirando hacia el pasillo como siempre con mucha hambre y bastante inquieto , asi que empezo a mirar haci9a todas partes y se acordo que traia su DS asi que se puso a jugar , pero se aburrio al poco tiempo asi que no encontro mejor solucion que conversar con su compañero de puesto

-Hola!.-Saludo Mido con entusiasmo

El chico a su lado lo miro haciendo un gesto de ´´me hablas a mi `` aquel chico tenia ojos Jade y pelo rojo Mido asintio hacia su gesto

-Hola .-saludo de vuelta el peli rojo  
>-Estaremos basatante timpo aqui asi que ¿Cual es tu nombre?.-dijo el peli verde para entablar conversacion<br>-Es Hiroto Kiyama ¿y el tuyo?  
>-Ryuuji Midorikawa<br>-Desean algo .-pregunto una azafata  
>-Si deme 3 litro de helado, 4 Donas, 2 tabletas de Chocolate y ... a si tambien 1 trozo de pastel<br>-Si claro como guste .-dijo la azafata con una gotita estilo anime al = que Hiroto alescuchar tal pedido de super mercado

/Tenma/

Bueno Tenma llego a un asiento junto a un chico de cabellos Azul marino

-Ese asiento esta vacio?.-dijo señalando el asiento junto a la ventana  
>-Si .-Dijo con indiferencia<br>-Puedo sentarme  
>-Como Quieras<p>

Se sento y se puso a escuchar musica mientras miraba de reojo al peli azul el cual tambien lo mirabaz de vez en cuando , era como si hablaran con la mirada

/Con los ukes que golpearon Semes/

Todos los ukes que golpearon a alguien se juntaron en el pasillo pidiendoles unas azafatas un botiquin

-Señorita puede decirle a la piloto que si es baka o se hace que debe tener + cuidado como pilotea el avion .-dijo Atsuya un poco enojado  
>-Si por supuesto .-dijo la azafata<p>

despues que les entregaron los botiquines volvieron a sus asientos a curar a los semes , De el parlante del avion se escucho un : ´´Queridos pasajeros sus criticas han sido recibidas y han bajado el autoestima de la piloto , x favor les pedimos que la proxima vez que se quejen no manden insultos a la piloto , gracias x escuchar``.

se iso de noche y los ukecitos dormidos se quedaron , sus cabecitas recostaron en el hombro de sus semes involuntariamente , los cuales un poco sonrojados decidieron no dia siguiente los ukes al despertar pidieron disculpas sonrojados pero cuando esban en eso de nuevo del parlante del avion se escucho :´´Querido pasajeros ya hemos llegado a su destino Hawaii``

Mientras el avion desendia los ukes se despedían cordialmente de los semes (Con un beso en la mejilla) para despues de bajar del avion y hacerles un gesto con la mano

Los ukes se acercaron a una mujer la cual hacia un tour x los lugares + importantes de Hawaii

-Konichi...Maldita sea...Aloha! mi nombre es Michiru y sere su guia el dia de hoy suban por favor .-dijo señalando un transfer

Los Ukes muy obedientes subieron al transfer con otro grupo de personas mientras este comenzaba a avanzar. mientras miraban la isla todos se fijaron en un cartel que decia´´Animefest...Concurso de cosplay y mas...``

-Apuesto que Atsuya no se atreve a hacer un cosplay y montar un show.-dijo su hermano para molestarlo  
>-Pues a que si me atrevo pero alguien + tiene que hacerlo conmigo<br>-Que tal si todos hacemos un cosplay .-dijo Kaze-chan  
>-Me parece bien.-Dijieron Mido Tachi Kirino y Tenma<br>-A mi tambien me parece una buena idea .-dijo Shirou  
>-Yo...Etto...No lo se .-dijo suzu-chan<br>-Por favor suzu-chan.-dijieron todos con carita =OwO=  
>-Oki doki.-dijo resignándose<br>-...y Aqui .-dijo michiru.-Es donde los nativos del lugar hacen el tipico baile ula.-dijo señalando a un grupo de gente con faldas verdes bailando

Pasaron por muchas partes . altermino del tour los dejaron en el hotel el cual habian reservado juesto en ese momento miraron bien a la guia turistica y se dieron cuenta que estaba vestida de ... ¿!Miku Hatsune¡?.La guia turistica al darse cuenta que la miraban dijo:

-Estoy estrenando mi cosplay me veo bien?  
>-Etto...Si.-dijieron todos juntos<br>-Bye-Bye.-Dijo Subiendo al transfer el cual se fue a toda velocidad

Los ukes con una gota estilo anime entraron al hotel ,vieron unas maids a ambos lados de la puerta , una de cabellos Calipso y ojos rojos con un peluche de Neko en las manos que vestia un traje de maid color rosa y otra de cabello rojo y ojos calipso con un peluche de patito que vestia un traje verde, En medio habia otra maid de cabellos negro con una cinta roja tenia ojos grises esta maid tenia un peluche de oso que llevaba en un bolsillo estilo canguro aquella maid traia puesto un traje celeste.

-Bienvenido a unas vacaciones inolvidables .-dijieron las 3 maids unisonas. 

Bueno ese fue el 1er capitulo ojala que les alla gustado :3


End file.
